Volteface
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Les souvenirs de son frère défunt hantent l'esprit de Masumi, tandis qu'elle rend une petite visite à un dénommé Subaru Okiya...


**Volteface**

La sortie des cours sous les flocons qui tombaient du ciel amena un air de festivité en ville. Les lycéens et lycéennes sortirent du bâtiment en trombe, sautillant dans la neige ou trainant des pieds pour certains.

Masumi Sera, élève récente ayant rejoint le Japon il y a peu, fit de même, en enroulant ses bras autour de ses deux meilleures amies : Sonoko Suzuki et... Ran Mouri. Cette même personne qui avait rencontré le frère de Sera un an plus tôt, Akai Shuichi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il faut dire qu'elle savait bien qu'il était du FBI, mais même si les yeux étaient les mêmes, ça n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, cette rencontre avait eu un effet sur elle. Une aura. Et elle avait ressenti le même en la présence d'un autre jeune homme, Subaru Okiya. Mais elle n'avait aucune explication...

- On se reverra pendant les fêtes j'espère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait l'habitude de passer Noël avec son frère, Shuichi. Mais... pas cette année. Bientôt un an où il avait disparu. En y pensant, son cœur se serra, et une larme se montra sur son œil droit, désormais humide.

Elle ne pouvait pas oubliait tous ces instants vécus avec son frère. Ni non plus comment l'agent du FBI lui racontait son travail le week-end lorsqu'il rentrait diner avec ses parents... rien de tout ça ne pouvait être effacé de sa mémoire, de son cœur, qui se serra davantage lorsqu'un souvenir lointain fit surface dans l'esprit de la jeune détective.

Elle était à Valencia, en Espagne. Son frère l'avait emmené en vacances dans cette même région pour profiter pleinement du soleil qu'offrait la météo, et bien sûr, pour rester loin de toutes les activités qu'il avait au Japon et en Amérique du nord.

- Shu-nii regarde ! cria Masumi, encore enfant. Elle devait avoir 12 ans. « La plage s'étend à perte de vue ! »

L'agent du FBI sourit en s'agenouillant près de sa sœur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle n'attend que toi... souffla-t-il.

Akai avait été quelqu'un de toujours très discret, sombre et assez froid. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, c'était sa petite soeur, sa protégée. Non, jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal.

L'enfant sautilla sur le sable, et après avoir retiré son tee-shirt, s'élança dans l'eau de la mer. Elle semblait contente de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur et de la fraicheur de la mer, une légère brise caressant son visage. Il y avait si peu de monde pour un endroit si beau, si calme, si reposant. La mer était très calme, et les mouettes chantaient.

Shuichi s'installa sur sa serviette et regarda Masumi au loin, avant que celle-ci ne s'approche de son frère ainé, intrigué.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh~ tu essayes de me tendre un piège ? Tu aimerais me couler ?

La jeune fille afficha un air innocent.

Mais son frère ne pouvait rien lui refusait, et il accepta de l'accompagner dans l'eau, du moins... jusqu'à ses genoux, puisqu'il n'était pas en tenue de plage. Masumi continua de nager au loin, sans s'éloigner davantage.

- Shu-niii... regarde jusqu'où je vais !

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Masumi.

Ne t'éloigne pas trop...

...

Quelle idiote.

Ne s'était-elle pas éloignée de lui lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre sa mère aux États-Unis ? Il était resté au Japon, il avait infiltré l'Organisation, et il avait trouvé la mort cinq ans plus tard, peu après le nouvel an. C'était injuste.

L'avait-elle abandonnée ? Non.

- Sera-chan* ? Terre à Sera-chan ? On me reçoit ? demanda Sonoko.

- Ah, désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose !

Ran sourit faiblement, de tristesse.

- À ce propos, ça va faire un an n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelait-il ton frère d'ailleurs ? Et que faisait-il ?

La fille de Kogoro posa sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oups. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit signe pour s'excuser, tandis que Sera ria légèrement.

- Shuichi. Shuichi Akai, il portait le nom de mon père. Et... il était du FBI.

Ran sentit un froid lui parcourir le dos. FBI ? Shuichi Akai ? Les yeux verts cernés...

Masumi salua ses deux amies et se dirigea à l'opposer de l'endroit habituel où ils se rendaient après les cours... le café poirot, le parc Beika ou encore l'agence de détective où ils avaient été pris en otage. Elle semblait vouloir se retrouver un peu seule.

Pourtant, la fille Mouri resta figée. Un agent du FBI qui ressemblait à Masumi, il n'y en avait qu'un, et elle l'avait rencontré... il y a un an, date à laquelle sa mort s'approche le plus.

_« Vous pleurez encore. Vous avez toujours l'air triste. »_

_« Non. Vous me rappelez juste une jeune femme qui vous ressemblait. Elle jouait les courageuses, mais pleurant dans mon dos, une femme idiote... »_

Tels étaient ses paroles.

Par ailleurs... ce froid qu'elle avait ressenti... Okiya Subaru... Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

« C'était lui, son frère. » pensa-t-elle. « Elle lui ressemble... ».

-[==]-

Masumi continua sa route dans une rue bien connue : celle du professeur Agasa. Elle voulait y retrouver Conan pour pouvoir lui parler, car bizarrement, elle se sentait drôlement à l'aise en sa compagnie.

À l'aise en sa compagnie. Shinichi Kudo était-il une "personne bien" ? Comme lui avait raconté son frère, Shuichi...

Encore une fois...

Retour à Valencia. En une journée de plein soleil, dans une matinée riche en émotion. C'était une ou deux heures avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la plage. Sera mangeait tranquille sa glace à la vanille et framboise, tandis que son frère à côté d'elle sur le banc, plia le journal qu'il lisait.

- Masumi, si jamais tu tombes amoureuse, fais en sorte que ce soit quelqu'un de bien.

L'interpelé leva la tête, une légère pointe de vanille dépassant de ses lèvres.

- Une personne bien ?

Shuichi essuya la bouche de sa sœur avec un mouchoir, puis hocha la tête.

- Quelqu'un qui t'aimera, et prendra aussi bien soin de toi que papa, maman, ou même moi.

- Mais... l'amour ça fait mal, non ? Papa est parti, lui. Et maman ne veut plus le revoir...

Shuichi sourit.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu le sauras, quand tu le rencontreras.

...

Quand exactement ?

« Oui, quand, Shu-nii ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, comment puis-je savoir ? » pensa-t-elle.

Non... ça ne va pas.

Soudain, la jeune fille regarda attentivement la maison de Shinichi Kudo. Un rideau avait bougé, à l'instant. Mais non, quelle idiote, c'était ce Subaru Okiya qui... Subaru...

Cet homme, cet étudiant. Certes charismatique, plutôt bel homme, mais... il y avait quelque chose.

« Mon cher détective lycéen, Kudo Shinichi-kun. C'est lui qui te l'a dit, non ? »

Cette phrase. Il l'avait compris lui aussi ?

- Tsss, il a dû s'installer ici pour surveiller Haibara-san. Quel pervers.

Elle ouvrit la porte du grillage.

Elle approcha de la porte.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée.

Et un homme, derrière la fenêtre, dévoila un sourire méchant... aucune lunette ne reposant sur son nez.

...

Masumi ouvrit la porte. Désert.

- Subaru-san ? cria-t-elle. « Montre-toi ! »

Elle s'aventura dans le hall, puis monta les marches des escaliers. Doucement. D'un pas lent. D'un pas stressant. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa joue, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise...

Elle était bien trop loin de sa demeure, sa sécurité, ou l'enfant l'attendait... sa mère. Elle avait établi un si bon plan, et elle allait le gâcher ?

Loin... éloigné...

_« - Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Masumi. » _

Une voix qui retentit dans son esprit.

Soudain, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui surplombait la rue. Le rideau était là... oui... mais personne.

« Il n'est pas là ? Bon sang... je ne devrais même pas être ici. »

Un courant d'air attira son attention.

Puis la jeune femme recula soudainement, en sautant dans les airs, pour esquiver le coup qu'un homme allait lui mettre. Le lampadaire extérieur montra clairement le visage de la jeune femme à son agresseur, qui, leva les sourcils sur le coup.

- Connard !

Elle se rua sur lui, puis dans un geste précis, tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé. Seulement, l'homme qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien, se défendit aussi bien qu'elle se battait, malgré son surplus de force. Il réussit à contrer trois de ses coups, puis la repoussa violemment comme pour mettre un terme à une dispute inutile.

- Arrête, dit-il.

- Crève !

Elle s'élança sur lui, prêt à le cogner davantage, quand un bras l'attrapa, pour finalement la plaquer contre le mur.

- S-Subaru-san ? s'écria-t-elle.

Non...

Le coup de pied qu'elle avait donné l'avait touché, ses cheveux n'étaient plus roux, mais bien noir. Des mèches tombaient sur son front, surtout à gauche, et des pics et autres cheveux plats se firent voir sur le dessus de sa tête.

Deux yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de Masumi.

- Sh... Shu-nii... ?

Elle s'endormit sous l'effet d'une piqure.

[==]

- Aaaah ! cria Masumi en se relevant.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

- C-Conan-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ici ?

- Masumi... il va falloir qu'o-

Un pas.

- Ça ira.

Cette voix... c'était la voix de son frère, Shuichi Akai, recensé comme étant mort !

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Subaru Okiya était Shuichi ? Comment était-ce possible, et... comment pouvait-elle s'être battu avec son frère, presque trois fois pus fort qu'elle. C'était de la folie.

- Masumi... tu auras toutes les explications que tu voudras... mais tout d'abord, rentre à l'hôtel... expliqua Subaru.

- Shu-nii... depuis tout ce temps... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris.

Il leva un sourcil.

- C'est comme... maman et papa... c'est pareil... soupira-t-elle.

Son frère, qui ne portait pas de lunettes, posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Masumi. Tu te souviens ? Une bonne personne, c'est quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, mais qui est aussi capable de te protéger.

Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux.

- Rentre... je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle serra la personne dans ses bras, l'aura de son frère l'entourant, malgré ce déguisement qui désormais... ne la tromperait plus.

Conan prit la main de Masumi et l'accompagna vers la sortie. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, elle avait affronté Subaru dans les yeux, et avait compris une chose... une nouvelle importante...

Son frère veillait sur elle, même "mort". Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit obligé de se cacher, mais peu importait... il était là.

Et tandis qu'elle reprit la route avec Conan, passant dans la rue, Subaru Okiya étira légèrement le rideau. Son regard se posa sur sa sœur, accompagné de son protecteur, de son gardien.

Puis soudain, une larme coula, depuis le verre qui brillait...

La première...


End file.
